Shooting Star 2: Forever and Beyond (Working title not official)
by NightfireThePegasus
Summary: After getting such a following for the first installment of this I decided to turn it into a series... Not much else to say except I hope you guys enjoy it as much as my first book... As for the rating level I am just being careful there is nothing more than a little hinting here and there at some things but the story itself stays PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

Rocket looked down at the ring on his finger as he thought about his life recently.

"To think it was only a week ago that I had married that big idiot Quill..."

He mused to himself aloud. The door to his and Peter's room opened, startling Rocket and breaking him from his thoughts. Rocket looked up to see the exact same man that was just seconds ago taking over his thoughts.

"Hey Rocket you ready to go?"

Rocket looked at Peter with a puzzled look.

"Go where Pete?"

Peter mockingly deflated at those words.

"Don't tell me you forgot did you?

Rocket thought on it for a few seconds before a look of Realization and apologeticness flashed acrossed his face as he once again mentally (and this time physically) facepalmed.

"Oh flark... That's right, we were going to be dropped off to enjoy a short honeymoon, as is customary with newlywed couples on earth."

Rocket groaned, pissed at himself for forgetting such a big thing. Rocket was of course for obvious reasons originally highly against the idea. Seeing as how last time they had left the ship just the two of them Peter got kidnapped by Nebula's henchmen as Rocket was helpless to save him.

So it was only after much coercing and convincing from his husband that Rocket finally agreed to it. However it wasn't without a few conditions that Rocket set forth before agreeing to go. He told the crew that he would only agree if Gamora and Drax stayed close by in case something happened. The crew, of course, agreed to rocket's little stipulation for the trip even though it more or less broke the idea of a honeymoon. So Gamora had set off to find a spot to bring the happy couple, though Rocket and Peter already knew where they were mostlikely getting dropped off.

"Okay just give me five minutes I'll meet you outside the ship at Gamora's not-so-secret honeymoon destination."

Peter nodded and went to join the rest of the crew outside of the Milano. Rocket began packing a few things. Rocket had been waiting for today all week which made him all the more pissed when he forgot it was today. He had a really nice evening planned for Peter, it may not be anything that is normal for Rocket and may seem a little out of place given how rough he can be but part of him feels like being a bit of a romantic tonight. As he finished packing his bag he grabbed Groot's planter and walked out the door shutting it and turning off the light.

As he got outside he saw a sight that, even though he would never admit this to anyone except maybe Peter in private, took his breath away. Rocket had actually done research on this area of earth when looking for potential honeymoon spots. Unlike New York the overall aesthetic of the design hasn't changed but as seen in their previous visit to earth individuals of all walks of life had congregated here.

"Hmmm, nice choice Gamora I was actually gonna suggest this spot."

Rocket said as he joined Peter, who looked down at Rocket.

"Where exactly are we? I don't remember this area of earth."

"Paris I believe is what the records called it..."

Rocket said looking over across the city to the landmark, that had remarkably stayed completely unchanged from the images he found of it.

"The records state that it also had a nickname among tourists... The City of Love.."

Gamora added in. This to everyone's minor surprise, icluding Rocket's caused Peter to blush just a tiny bit. Rocket now raised a finger to point out the landmark he was previously looking at.

"And that is the key tourist sightseeing point. They call it the Eiffel Tower."

He gestured to the tower as it was lit up for the night.

"Well anyways we can do ll the sightseeing we want later We should probably go check into our hotel for the weekend."

Rocket stated and began walking into the city, the others just followed him without another word.

Rocket entered the Hotel, it wasn't anything too fancy as opposed to the other hotels in the city but it was still rather high end in his opinion. the walls were Obsidian with gold trimmings with various statues and paintings adoring the walls. Rocket approached the desk, hopping up on the desk to address the Man at the desk.

"Rocket Quil party of two."

Rocket told him, the man checked his reservation records before smiling at Rocket handing him two room keys.

"Enjoy your stay sir."

Rocket took the room keys and nodded thanking the man before hopping down and taking Peter along while Gamora and Drax got their room.

Reaching their room Rocket put the Room key in and opened the door. Inside was one King size bed a balcony view of the city, and all the other common luxuries in a hotel including but not limited to, mini fridge, television, bathroom, etc... Rocket smiled at the room and immediately jumped and landed on the bed. Meanwhile Peter simply gaped his mouth at such a stunning room. Rocket chuckled at Peter's awe at such a beautiful sight.

"Easy there Peter just come sit down next to me and relax."

Without another word Peter obliged and sat on the spacious bed next to Rocket.

"Peter I want you to take just your shirt off and lay on your stomach for me..."

Rocket said in a somewhat hushed tone that seemed unnatural to him but he worked with it. Peter gave a look of confusion but decided to just do what Rocket asked. As Peter layed down he felt Rocket's paws on his back just a few seconds later. Rocket's paws began kneeding and massaging Peter's back causing Peter to sigh in contentment.

After about ten minutes of them staying like that, Rocket massaging Peter's back. Peter spoke up.

"Okay Rocket your turn."

Rocket was confused at what Peter meant.

"Excuse me?"

Peter signaled to Rocket he was getting up and Rocket's paws pulled away. Peter got up and undid Rocket's jacket, or rather tried to before Rocket stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing Quill?!"

Rocket exclaimed. He had shared with Peter about his implants but he wasn't too comfortable with Peter seeing them in full. It's why he always wore something when he slept next to Peter.

"I was just going to give you a backrub like you gave me..."

Peter said, slightly disheartened. The look on Peter's face made Rocket feel a bit like an asshole for reacting so harshly and snapping at Peter for trying to do something nice.

"I'm sorry I am just not comfortable letting you see my implants yet..."

This caused Peter to chuckle, which in turn both irritated and intrigued Rocket.

"What the Flark is so funny?"

"Well besides the fact that I am your husband and we don't have to hide any parts of ourselves from one another... I have already seen your implants."

Peter pointed out.

"When the flark did you?..."

Rocket begain before a look of realization came across his face.

"Oh flark... During our processing at the Kyln... I should have known."

Rocket sighed in defeat and Peter tried again and was successful in removing Rocket's jacket revealing small bits of metal protruding from a mixture of skin and fur.

"Okay Rocket get comfortable and lay down."

Rocket layed down with his arms crossed underneath his chest and felt Peter's hands began massaging his back and he winced slightly when his hands brushed against the implants.

"You okay Rocket?"

Peter asked concerened.

"Yeah Pete just not used to getting touched there is all..."

Peter then resumed the massage for about another ten minutes so him and Rocket had equal times, and then picked Rocket up and turned him on his back and hovered over him before beginning to kiss him passionately and tracing a hand across Rocket's body. Rocket returned the kiss for a couple minutes before breaking it.

"Peter are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

he asked in a slightly husky tone.

"I do believe I am..."

Peter replied with a smirk before placing his lips back on Rocket's again and the two got comfortable for their first night in the city of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke in the jumbled mess of sheets and pillows that he and Rocket turned the bed into overnight. As his brain woke up he registered the sound of music playing in the room. Peter immediately recognized the melody. The Guardians had been on a mission that involved chasing down yet another criminal this time the criminal decided to hide out on Earth. After the criminal was caught Rocket told the group he was going shopping and came back with some of Earth's _"Newer" _music stating that as much as he loves Peter's collection of songs he had. Rocket had explained that he wanted to broaden that collection with a few of the more modern pieces.

Then as Peter's mind came back from the memory his ears registered something else. Something somewhat gruff yet surprisingly very in tune at the same time. Looking up from the bed and scanning the room he found the source, and it was something he never thought he would witness unless he convinced Rocket into it. Rocket was singing along as he had his music playing while he made a cup of coffee. As Rocket went to turn as he danced lightly to the tune of the song while his coffee was brewing he noticed Peter was now awake.

"Morning babe. Sleep Well?" Rocket asked, in a cheerful tone that even made Peter worry if the implants in Rocket had short circuited and caused Rocket to have a mood swing or something.

"Uhhh, yeah I did. Rocket are you okay? You seem uncharacteristically happy this morning." This comment from Peter caused Rocket to smirk and let loose one of his signature laughs.

"Well don't get too comfortable with me being so like this. I mean if you like this side of me this much I can show it more often when not in public, but we are on a honeymoon in Paris and last night was amazing so sue me for being a little more than cheerful today." Rocket replied as he turned off the music player and poured his coffee taking a sip of it. Peter went over to the Balcony and opened the doors as he went and sat in one of the chairs set out on it. Rocket joined him shortly after sitting in the adjacent chair.

"The view from out here is beautiful isn't it?" Rocket asked as he took another sip of his coffee. Peter nodded his head as he looked at the view of the city.

"Your right. The city is beautiful, but..." He paused. This got Rocket's attention and he got curious.

"But what?" He questioned.

Peter turned his head and smiled at Rocket.

"I know something that is even more beautiful to me." Rocket allowed himself a smile at that as he fought to hold off a blush that threatened his face.

"Thanks Pete. I know I probably say this too much given the type of guy I can come off as, but, I really do love you..." He said as he finished the last bit of his coffee.

"I love you too Rocket." With that Peter took the coffee cup from Rocket's hands and placed it on the adjacent table, before picking Rocket up bridal style (Much to Rocket's only partial dismay) and carried him over placing him on the bed before laying down next to his husband.

"So." Peter began before placing a quick kiss on Rocket's lips.

"We have about an hour." He paused again to give Rocket another kiss.

"Before we have to be downstairs to spend our first day in the city. what shall we do with all that spare time?"Rocket thought a bit on that.

It was obvious Rocket would be content with just laying here for the next hour unmoving from the position he was in next to Peter, but decided he should come up with something else a bit more productive with his time.

"How about we stay like this for about five more minutes and then we start getting showered and ready to go?" He said as an attempt to compromise between the part of him that simply wanted to stay there and the part of him that wanted to get up and move and do something.

"Sounds like a plan." Peter said as he snuggled Rocket closer and the two just laid there in each other's embrace for about five minutes before reluctantly getting up. Rocket and Peter decided, a little too enthusiastically, that to save time they would both get showered together. As they got out of the shower and each of them went through their clothes to find something to wear Rocket let out a growl of distaste.

"Gamora! Oh I am gonna get her for this..." Rocket said, frustrated. Peter came in to see what Rocket's shouting was about and was immediately awarded with a bit of a hilarious scene. Apparently Gamora had went through and found Rocket some button up shirts to wear as opposed to his usual jumpsuits or jackets. The shirt in question that Rocket was holding was a simple black button up collared shirt.

"What's wrong Rocket? That shirt could actually look nice on you. How about this atleast try it on for me and if we both agree it doesn't work on you then you can just put on one of your uniforms as always." Peter suggested.

Rocket thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that Peter was right it wouldn't hurt to try it on. So Rocket slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up and fixed the collar and put on the matching jean-style pants. He looked at himself in the mirror, Rocket would admit the shirt looked pretty sharp on him but he wasn't too crazy about the pants so he dug through to find a different pair of pants to go with the top. After a whole bunch of mix and matching he finally settled on a nice light blue button up with some tan khaki type cargo pants.

"Hmmmph guess these will do." He mused, not completely satisfied but enough that he could stand to go out in public.

Peter came back in wearing a dark blue t-shirt that had two buttons at the top of it with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Okay Rocket you ready to-..." Peter was stopped from finishing that sentence as he took a look at Rocket in his new street clothes.

"Quit gawking Quill I know I look ridiculous." Rocket grumbled as he fixed his shirt.

"No, no that isn't it Rocket.I just never really saw you wearing anything that wasn't a jumpsuit or some kind of jacket, well, save for the prison uniform. You actually look pretty decent in that outfit." Peter had to admit he really was liking those clothes on Rocket but he knew that as soon as this weekend was over Rocket was going back to his usual dress code.

"Well thanks Quill, anyways think we should get going... Don't want to keep the city waiting for us now do we?" Quill nodded and the couple walked out of their hotel room and made their way into the city.

As they made their way out front of the hotel they stopped and looked at their map of the area.

"So where do we want to go first? The Eiffel Tower, or breakfast?" Peter asked.

"I say breakfast. I want to save the Eiffel Tower for tonight when it is all lit up and at it's best." Rocket decided.

"Okay well there is the little breakfast buffet style restaurant inisde our hotel you want to go eat there?" Peter asked. Rocket nodded and the couple made their way back into the hotel.

As they walked into the lobby they noticed Gamora and Drax coming out of the hallways towards their rooms.

"Good morning you two." Gamora greeted. She was pleased to see Rocket dressed in the clothes she picked out.

"Where are you and Drax off to? If I may ask." Peter asked her.

"We are going to get some food from the local establishment." Drax replied.

"Mind if we join you?"

"We would be delighted to have you two accompany us to breakfast." Gamora stated and the group made their way into the restaurant.

Rocket was the first in line to get his food and immediately spotted the pinnacle of breakfast foods for him.

"Oh yes, Pancakes my favorite!" Rocket exclaimed as he rushed over and put like four of them on his plate before taking his seat and beginning to chow down with little restraint. The others shared a groan and a shake of the head at Rocket's gluttony of pancakes before each grabbing some smaller plates of food and then joining Rocket at the table.

"Dude slow down the point of a buffet is that you can get as many platefuls as you want so there is no need to rush." This of course was probably the last thing Peter should have told Rocket. If it were even possible Rocket ate even faster, finishing his plate he sped off to get a second plate.

By the time everyone else had finished their second plate Rocket was just finishing his fourth.

"I officially regret introducing you to Terran breakfast foods..." Peter said only half joking. This earned a scowl from Rocket.

"You trying to say something Pete?!" Rocket snapped out of nowhere, and even Rocket didn't know where that sudden outburst came from and immediately tried to apologize.

"Woah Rocket calm down I'm simply joking I mean I've never seen you eat this much." Peter reasoned, Rocket nodded and sat back in his chair.

The rest of the group finished their meals and they all exited the restaurant.

"So what are you and Drax doing today? Peter asked Gamora.

"Hmmm I hadn't really thought about it. We will probably just go shopping maybe visit the Eiffel Tower. Then do some maintenence on th Milano." She stated. Peter nodded, and the couple bid them farewell before once again exiting the hotel.

"So where to now? Peter asked, Rocket shrugged,

"I dunno I guess we can just start walking the streets and see if we come across anything that catches our eyes." Rocket suggested, and with their decision made the couple made their way into the streets of Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple hours of walking Rocket could swear he had seen the same stores about a hundred times.

"Quill just face it we're lost." He said grumpily as he fixed his shades on his head that Peter talked him into buying. Rocket will admit though, he thinks the shades look really nice but he thinks they fit Quill more than himself. Peter pulled out a map and looked at it before checking his watch. It was nearly 7:00 P.M. and they had been lost since they haven't eaten since breakfast because when asked Rocket said he was still full from Breakfast.

"I have a plan." Peter stated and this earned a scoff from his husband.

"Oh? Please do tell of this wonderful plan of yours sweetheart. Couldn't get us anymore lost than we have been FOR THE PAST FLARKIN COUPLE HOURS!" Rocket exploded with more than a hint of agitation dripping from his tone. Rocket, as any person would, gets very grumpy when he gets hungry, and seeing as how Rocket is normally a grumpy person in general the hunger was making him VERY hungry. Although almost as quickly as Rocket's temper flared and he screamed at Peter he was suddenly washed over with a wave of regret and sadness.

"I'm...I'm sorry Quill... I'm just hungry and tired from walking all day and getting no where..." Rocket said as a tear threatened to fall from his eye. Peter felt sorry for Rocket and decided no to push the topic any further and settled for a nod and reaching a thumb down to wipe Rocket's eyes.

"Anyways what we can try is let's go to the Eiffel Tower and from there we should be able to get our bearings and get back to the hotel we will just eat at the restaurant in there." Peter suggested.

"Wow Peter Quill uses his brain this is a momentous occasion." Rocket said with a chuckle this time the remark was meant as a playful jab and carried none of the malice the previous comments held. This earned a playful shove to the shoulder from Peter and the couple made their way to the Eiffel Tower. As they got there Peter once again pulled out their map and used it to orient them so that they faced the correct direction back to the hotel. However before he and Rocket could begin making their way a gentlemen with a camera approached them.

"Greetings, care for a photo in front of the Eiffel Tower before you head off? The man asked gesturing between Rocket and Peter and then to his camera. Rocket and Peter shared a look and a shrug that said '_Eh why the hell not?_' and they got positioned Peter sat on the ground in a way that the tower could be photgraphed behind him, and Rocket sat on his lap they intertwined their hands in a way their rings were visible and Peter rested Rocket's head between his neck. Once he saw that the two were situated the man positioned his camera and took the picture. The man developed two copies and handed one each to Rocket and Peter as they got up and approached him. Peter handed the photographer the credits owed for the picture and they bid him farewell and continued on their way back to the hotel.

"Flark... I look like such a softy in this picture..." Rocket only half complained. In truth Rocket loved the picture and planned on putting it somewhere special and safe when he got back to the hotel.

"Oh hush you look fine and by the way, if you count physical texture you are soft." Peter joked. This earned him a playful scowl from Rocket. The two go so lost in each other's company that before they knew it they had approached the entrance to the hotel.

Peter opened the door for Rocket and gestured for him to go first.

"Age before beauty." Peter jibed as Rocket froze midway through the doorway. Rocket quikly spun back out the door and held it open and pushed Peter through the door saying.

"Ladies first." Rocket said as part of his unending jokes about the fact that by human tradition Peter would technically have been the bride in the situation. As the two got through the door they looked ahead of them to see Gamora trying her best to force down th oncoming chuckle at the little squabble between the couple.

"Oh hey there Gamora..." Rocket said rubbing his neck as he had been caught red handed being childish with Peter.

"You two enjoyed your day I presume." Gamora replied with a small grin.

"Yeah we did we got Rocket some more souveniers and accessories... and-" Peter is cut off by Rocket's stomach growling.

"Peter we can play catch up later right now I am running on empty..." Rocket said his hasty grumpiness sneaking back into his tone. With that Peter bid farewell to Gamora and took Rocket to the restaurant that was now serving it's dinner buffet.

Rocket's nose started twitching as he smelt another of his favorite human foods.

"Burgers..." This time his announcement was much more one of a content sigh followed with some slight salivation as he made his way over to a 'make your own burger' station. Before long Rocket had a three layer burger wih bacon on it on his plate and making his way to the table. As Peter sat down across from Rocket he looked at Rocket with confused and concerned look.

"What?" Rocket asked.

"Just how exactly, do you intend to fit that burger in your mouth?" Without another word Rocket took the top bun off his burger and pulled the first patty off and placed it on his plate. Cutting the burger patty into smaller bites he then used his fork to eat the burger.

"Okay, I guess that's one way." Peter said as he stood corrected. Once the first patty was finished Rocket repeated the process with the next patty quickly scarfing it down. Rocket then put his burger back together with the last patty and the toppings and the bun.

Picking it up he bit into it normally and ate casually now that he was back to a normal level of hungry.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? Since it is our last day before we have to return to our guardian duties." Peter asked as he finished his burger.

"Well seeing as how it's the only major thing left we haven't done while in Paris I think I know how I want to spend our last day. This may seem little mushy for our tastes... Especially mine, but, I want us to just go spend the day on the Eiffel Tower. I'll pack us some lunch and a dinner and we can just sit up there all day." Rocket suggested as he threw the last chunk of his burger into his mouth. Peter was a bit taken aback by this response he hadn't expected to hear something like that from Rocket. Although he had to admit he liked the effect this honeymoon has had on Rocket's levels of affection.

"Sounds like a plan." Peter agreed. As Rocket entered their hotel room he immediately contacted Gamora over comlink.

"What can I do for you Rocket?" Gamora's voice sounded over the comlink.

"How has Groot been? You have been keeping up watering him haven't you?" Rocket questioned her concerned for his Floral friend. It had been a decision that Groot woud stay with Gamora and Drax to give Rocket and Peter complete privacy during the weekend.

"Yes I have..." And as if to prove to Rocket Groot was okay she moved the camera on her comlink so Rocket could see groot who was waving his arms happily.

"Good night buddy tomorrow we will be sleeping in our own rooms on the milano again." Rocket said with a smile, he was reassuring himself more than Groot even if he made it seem like he was saying it for Groot's benefit. Once the comlink blinked off Rocket took off his sunglasses and his clothes and hopped in bed. Peter soon joined him.

"What a day." Peter sighed as he pulled Rocket closer so that he could lay against Peter's chest.

"Agreed... Well goodnight Peter." Rocket said, hearing no response he looked up and noticed Peter was out like a light, chuckling Rocket reached over and turned off the bedroom light before curling up against Peter again and letting sleep claim him as well.


	4. Author's note & Fan Interactive Segment

Okay, one of my readers had suggested the idea of me including some Mpreg in here and I want to know what everyone thinks. So here is the homework for my readers while I work on chapter 4:

I want you all to each leave a review saying whether you want me to include an Mpreg (it would be Rocket who would end up preggo.) and if your answer is yes then I want your opinions on these names:

Haley for a girl (after the famous comet)

or Orion for a boy (after the constellation)

Also do you want the child to physically take more after Rocket (Be a humanoid Raccoon) or after Peter with small traits of Rocket like his eye color or something?

anyways I will leave you all to that homework for now while I work on chapter 5 and the last day of the honeymoon.

see ya all next time,

Nightfire


	5. Author's note 2 result of the FIS

Okay so here is the deal... I gave you all the assignment to tell me whether or not you want there to bean mpreg included somewhere in this series and since I tend to follow the majority rules rule based on that rule it would appear that I am going to be adding it... So, I'm gonna pitch an idea for how it can work here is my idea: So basically the idea came to me when I was reading another Rocket/Peter Quill story on AO3 where Peter introduced his fiancé Rocket and the other guardians to his uncle who was still alive on earth and so,

I was gonna roll with that and have it work like this, after Rocket and Quill have their son Orion they both agree they want him to grow up away from the lifestyle of the Guardians but do not want to give up Orion all together. So Peter enlists the help of his uncle back on earth to watch Orion and then the Guardians decide to basically park their ship nearby his house so that they can keep up with their guardian duties but when they are landed on earth Rocket and Peter can spend time with their son while he grows up so therefore their guardian duties are not jephordized by having him and he can live a normal (well as normal as it can get when your parents are a sociopathic talking raccoon and a half human hybrid) life with his family while living peacefully on earth.

What do you guys think do you think this is a fair middle ground for the people who want the Mpreg and the ones who were worried about it jepordizing the duties of the Guardians?


	6. Chapter 4

As Peter awoke, this time he found Rocket next to him. Although his husband was already awake and was laying their waiting for him to get up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Rocket teased. Peter grinned and placed a hand on Rocket's cheek.

"mmmmh... Good morning to you too." He said before he got up and stretched with a yawn.

"What are you doing up so early for though?" Peter asked. Rocket simply facepalmed with a groan.

"You dork, did you already forget our plans for the day? Someone had to prepare our lunch and dinner for our day at the Eiffel Tower..." Peter made a face of realization before apologizing. The couple didn't feel like getting out of bed so Peter called down and ordered room service. The hotel staff member brought up two stacks of pancakes and Rocket had his fork at the ready almost immediately.

"Do you ever get enough of these Rocket?" Peter asked jokingly.

"It's strange I have been craving them and other foods a bit more often than usual..." Rocket mused mostly to himself as if thinking of reasons for the sudden hunger and cravings.

"Geez Rocket, between the food cravings and the few times you seemed to have mood swings... If I hadn't known better and knew you were a guy I would probably say you were pregnant..." Outwardly Rocket laughed at Peter's seemingly rediculous comment. However inside he mentally gulped in fear.

'_How could I have been so stupid...' _

Rocket remembered all the experiments that he had undergone in Half World and he realized Peter's little joke may be a bit more than just a joke but he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind for the time being, aleast until he and Peter got through the rest of their honeymoon.

"Yeah, how stupid would that be huh?" Rocket forced himself to play along as he ate his breakfast.

'_Would Peter even be okay with this? How would this effect our jobs as Guardians? Am I fit to be a father?' _

These were just some of the questions that were clawing at the back of Rocket's mind right now. As Rocket finished his breakfast and went to wash up before they made their way to the Eiffel Tower, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Peter's voice.

"Rocket is something wrong? You have been awfully quiet today." Rocket didn't need to turn around to see or hear the worry in his husband's voice.

"Yeah Pete, everything is perfect I'll talk to you about it tonight..." And with that Rocket hurried off to the bathroom and got in the shower.

As Rocket started the shower he felt something push on against his stomach from the inside. This all but confirmed Rocket's fears. Rocket was conflicted he wanted to be happy about this... He knew he should be excited, but, all the possible negative effects this could have caused him to feel sad as well... Rocket didn't know how Peter would react to this.

'_Our lifestyle isn't very condusive to raising a child we would have to come up with some alternative... I wouldn't want to just give up my child though... Maybe... Maybe Peter's uncle could help us out...'_

As Rocket hopped out of the shower an dried off he put on the same clothes he had on yesterday. He had made sure to wash them last night because they were the only of the dress clothes he could tolerate wearing in public. When Rocket opened the bathroom door and stepped out he was picked up from behind by Peter and pulled into a hug. Rocket felt another kick while Peter held him and immediately wrestled free from Peter's grip and landed on the ground.

Peter noticed the movement in Rocket's stomach area but decided not to question it as he reasoned that it might have been the reason Rocket was so quick to escape his embrace. Peter knew that if it was anything worth mentioning Rocket would tell him when he's ready. While Peter got in the shower Rocket wen around making sure everything was ready and that everything else was packed. Once Peter was showered and dressed they grabbed everything and went downstairs to check out.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." The man at the desk asked as they returned their room keys and made their way out the door.

After dropping off everything they didn't need back at the Milano Rocket and Peter made their way back to the Eiffel Tower.

"So exactly how are we supposed to get up there?" Peter gestures to the top of the tower.

"Oh I have no clue..." Rocket says sarcastically a he rolls his head to gesture at an elevator on the interior of the base of the tower. This caused Peter to adopt his best '_I'm a moron' _face and followed Rocket onto the elevator.

"You're right by the way.." Rocket said as they stepped off the elevator at the top of the tower.

"About what?" Peter asked with a face that just screamed that Rocket's comment went way over his head.

"You are a moron." Rocket said. The look that Peter managed to flash at Rocket only managed to cause the Raccoon to laugh. Finding a nice spot Rocket dropped down his containers of food and sat down. Peter sat next to him and looked at the view. Rocket pulled out two Meatbal grinders he had made, they were kept warm using a special thermal pack.

Rocket handed one to Peter and took a bite out of his own grinder. The couple at in companionable near silence with the exception of a little small talk here and there. After they finished lunch they decided to lay down and take a small nap while they waited for dinner.

_~"What do you mean you are expecting?" Peter scowled at Rocket. Rocket felt fer grip his chest._

_"Pete... I'm sorry, it's a due to an experiment the scientists back at Half World did on me, I can carry...-" Rocket was cut off from that statement by Peter._

_"Shut up! Just shut up Rocket... I don't want to hear anymore of this nonesense!' With that Peter stormed out of their previoul shared bedroom leaving Rocket curled up on the floor.~_

Rocket jolted awake with a start.

"PETER DON'T LEAVE ME I'M SORRY!" He cried out as he woke from the nightmare.

Peter was woken up by Rocket's sudden ouburst and immediately had his husband in his arms trying hs best to comfort him.

"Shh... Shh it's alright I'm right here whats wrong?" Peter said trying to calm Rocket down.

"It... It was just a bad dream..." Rocket replied, partly to answer Peter and partly to reassure himself.

"That's not what I mean Rocket... First there was the cravings... Then the mood swings... And don't think I didn't feel the movement in your stomach earlier... Now the nightmare... Rocket... Love what's wrong?" Peter asked his face only showing concern and compassion for Rocket. Rocket knew Peter would have to find out sooner or later so he decided he would just come clean about it here and now and see if he still had Peter after the fact.

"Peter... I... There is no easy way to tell you this but, I'm... Pregnant..." Rocket hung his head in shame as he finished his statement not wanting to see the look on his possibly ex-husband's face. If Rocket had only just looked however he would see a face that was only hinted with confusion and worry but mostly showed care and undying unfaultered love for him.

"Rocket... Look at me..." Peter said an Rocket slowly looked up.

"Does this look like the face of someone who is going to leave the one they love? Sure this is a shock, and yes we have to make the proper descisions and preperations. But Rocket, this does not change how I feel about you.. Can you just answer me one thing though?" Rocket nodded as he wiped the tears from his own eyes.

"How is it possible? You getting Pregnant I mean..." Rocket sighed.

It wasn't a memory he liked to recall but he knew Peter deserved the answer.

"It was back on Half World some of the scientist who exerimente on me tried somegender splicing mixng different parts together.. Exterally and forthe most part internally as well I am male but I have the ability to on rare occasions... well you know..." He finished gesturing to his stomach not wanting say the word again.

"I still love you Rocket this doesn't change that fact." Peter reassured his husband.

"Thanks Peter..." Rocket breathed out with a sigh of relief.

"We will get through this I promise." Peter said as he held Rocket tighter, Rocket nodded before packing the rest of the meal up.

"Why are you packing this up?" Peter questioned sadly wondering if Rocket was going through some underlying emotion at the situation that he should be concerned about.

"I just want us to take the rest of this somewhere more private as in our room on the Milano." Peter nodded his understanding and they made their way back to the Milano and made hast to their room. They both agreed they didn't want to be questioned by the others until tomorrow when they both could explain things to them without Rocket losing it.

"Well tomorrow we have to tell the others and see what they think but first we need to discuss what we are going to do about this." Peter said as he got comfortable in their own bed.

"Well I was thinking about that and what if we kept the Milano parked near your uncle's new place you moved him into on Xandar and we could use that as our base of operations and that way when we have to go out on a mission your uncle can take care of our child." Rocket suggested.

Peter mulled this thought over and reasoned that it made sense and was probably the best course of action they could use.

"Sounds like a plan." Peter agreed.

"Also it is more than 12% of a plan if I may add." Rocket said poking fun at the conversation they previously had when discussing a plan to beat Ronan. Peter placed a hand across Rocket's stomach.

"Hey there little one I can't wait to meet you and I bet you agree that Rocket will be an amazing father." As if in response to what Peter said he felt a kick.

This caused both him and Rocket to grow fond smiles. Rocket had to admit he was glad he was wrong about Peter's reaction. He was also now just that much less afraid of what was going on now that he knew he wasn't in it alone.

"Well good night Rocket you need your rest." Peter said as he turned off the bedroom light.

"Good night Pete." Rocket replied before the couple drifted off to sleep both looking forward to the new arrival.

(Okay about the explaination involving Half World I realize that is not canon but I needed a way to explain the Mpreg that made some level of sense since some readers requested I include some Mpreg into the story. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you thought.

Till next time,

Nightfire.)


	7. Chapter 5

The next morning Rocket and Peter sat there under the incriminating gaze of Gamora while they prepared to tell the others the news.

"So, what is it that you two felt the need to call another team meeting for?" Gamora questioned them. Peter decided he would handle things from here and Rocket prepared for the onslaught of a pissed off Gamora he expected and looked down at the floor.

"Well, uh... Here's the thing... And I'm not going to go into detail on this because it gets a bit too personal for Rocket but... Due to some experiments done on him at Half World... We, kind of... Got Rocket pregnant..." Peter explained the situation, the last word still feeling strange on his tongue. Gamora on the other hand was completely dumbfounded. She decided however that what the couple needed right now was support and not someone giving them the third degree so she toned down the death glare a bit and reached down and hugged Rocket.

"I do not think any less of you for this Rocket, you are still our comrade and still my friend..." Was what she could manage to say. Rocket had to keep the tears in as he reciprocated the hug.

"Gamora is correct Rocket. This development does not change anything between me and you I still consider you a good friend." Drax added in. Rocket removed himself from Gamora's grip to move back and face his fellow Guardians and husband.

"Thanks everyone... It... It's good to know I am not going it alone.. And that it isn't going to be me, Pete, and our child against the galaxy... So thanks." Rocket placed his paw on his stomach to emphasize his point when he mentioned his child.

"But what about your guardian duties?" Gamora questioned now showing concern about losing her teammates for a while.

"All figured out we are going to go ask Peter's grandfather if we can keep the Milano parked near his house on Xandar and we can leave our child with him when we have to go out on a mission. That way we can stay a big part of our child's life but still keep them away from all of this." Rocket explained what he discussed with Peter. Gamora nodded her approval at this plan.

"So it's back to Xandar to discuss things with Peter's uncle I guess then?" Gamora stated even though the statement was more of a question.

"Yeah it'd be lovely to see my grandfather again. Haven't seen him since I had to tell him me and Rocket were getting married... God I was so glad he accepted that fact." Peter answered. Though he wondered how his grandfather will take the news of the new arrival.

'_More to the point... Am I ready to be a dad?'_

Once everything was all settled Peter and the crew got situated in the cockpit and took off for Xandar. While they were in flight Rocket hopped out of the cockpit to go check on Groot and tell him the news privately. As the door opened to their bedroom Groot looked up and waved hello. Rocket noted that Groot was getting bigger and would need to be replanted in a bigger pot soon.

"Morning Groot I got some important stuff to tell you." Rocket said as he picked up a bottle and watered Groot.

"I am well... I am expecting a child soon... More specifically me and Peter are expecting..." Groot unlike everyone else wasn't shocked as he already knew about Rocket's past more than anyone only one besides him to really know about Rocket's past was Peter. Groot's reaction was simply one of joy to soon get to see a little Rocket baby running around. Groots flailing in excitement got Rocket to chuckle.

"Easy there buddy he is going to be staying with Peter's Grandfather hopefully. At least until I feel he is old enough to begin travelling with us." Groot partially deflated at his comment believing this meant he was't gonna get to spend time with Rocket's child.

"Cheer up Groot we are going to keep the Milano parked near grandfather Quill's house so when we are not on a mission we can go see our child any time we want." Rocket said partially to cheer himself up just as much as he was doing so for Groot.

-Hooray for Time jump lines to make things quicker and easier and losing the need for pointless filler dialogue-

As the crew landed on Xandar Peter's Grandfather was waiting for them.

"Good morning Grandfather... How are you?" Rocket approached the older gentlemen and extended his paw. Rocket had taken to addressing Peter's Grandfather as his own grandfather after getting married. It gave Rocket a stronger sense of belnging and family. Peter's Grandfather never seemed to mind after all weird as it may have been to him at first he quickly grew to the idea that his nephew married a Raccoon that was genetically modified by scientists.

'_At least he can speak and think humanly and walks on two legs it could be worse could be a real animal.' _Was the thought that constantly went through Peter's Grandfather's head usually followed by the the reminder that if Peter was happy then he was okay with it.

"So what brings you all back to my humble home?" The older man asked Rocket with a warm smile.

"What? I can't desire to see my grandfather-in-law every once and a while?" Rocket said in a mock offended tone. This caused Peter's Grandfather to laugh heartily and reminded him why he actually did enjoy Rocket's company and why he was so easy to accept him as his grandson's love interest.

"True enough why don't you all come inside." He offered. Gamora and Drax turned him down as they made the excuse of maintenence work on the Milano and taking care of Groot.

As they made their way back onto the Ship Peter and Rocket joined their grandfather inside his house and took a seat in the living room.

"Okay you caught us though Grandpa, we do in fact have a matter to discuss with you..." Rocket said as he took a sip of the coffee that Peter's Grandfather left out for them.

"Oh and what would that be?" Peter's Grandfather asked intrigued.

"Now Grandpa, don't freak out on us please..." Peter warned. This earned him an amused grin from his grandfather.

"My son is married to a humanoid-ish talking foul mouthed Raccoon I think I am passed the pont of judging you my boy..." Was his only reply. With a nod Peter continued.

"Well I will spare you the complicated details because I have ben exposed to this universe much longer than you hav and it hurt even my brain at first and it will surely make your brain feel like it just went through a microwave... Anyways you remember what we told you about Rocket's origins from Half World?" Peter's Grandfather nodded both to answer his question and to tell Peter to continue.

"Well... Due to some expriments done on him there making it possible... We kind of accidentl uhm..." Peter was stalling at this point.

"Oh for the love of... Spit it out my boy..." Peter's Grandfather grumbed as he wanted to know what Peter could be so afraid to tell him.

"Rocket's pregnant grandpa... We are going to have a child..." Okay Peter's Grandfather will admit he wasn't expecting that.

"Okay." Was all he replied.

"That's it?" Peter asked worried about it being so simple.

"Well I can't say this idea thrills me too greatly mostly because it seems so weird... So alien, but, I will support you two and help out where I can it's the least I can do for you Peter. I may not understand fully what's going on but, You are still my grandson, and Rocket is my grandson-in-law... And, this child will be my great grandchild... So I am here for all of you." Peter's Grandfather said with a smile. Everyone in the room was shocked at how well that went and Peter's Grandfather will even admit that if this were anyone other than Peter he would probably not be as okay with this as he is.

"So what is it you need from your old man huh?" Peter's Grandfather asked.

"Well me and Rocket had agreed that travelling on the Milano is not the most condusive or safe lifestyle for a newborn child. So we were wondering if you would look after our child until we feel he is old enough to come with us, and, if it were okay if when we are not on missions we keep the Milano parked nearby and we would be around daily to help with our child." Peter explained. Peter's Grandfather thought it over for about eight minutes as he got up and paced around the room. Unbeknownst to both Peter and Rocket, Peter's Grandfather already had has answer he just wanted to make them sweat a bit and not look like so much of a pushover. Once he saw Rocket practically this side of hyperentalating he finally stopped and turned to them.

"Seems like a fair deal plus it will allow me to see my two grandsons more often than I have so sure I will help you raise your little one." Rocket and Peter immediately had him in a group hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The couple shouted in relief and Peter's Grandfather simply chuckled as he got them to release their grip.

"Think nothing of it after all you guys are my family and your child will be as well so it's only right that I assist you. So any idea when the little bundle of accidental joy is due?" He asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor... Nor do I claim to have much extensive medical knowledge but making an educated guess I would say given how fast it seems to be developing our child should be ready to arrive within the next nine months or so." Rocket gave his answer. After that was all settled Rocket, Peter and their fellow Guardians got set up for their new lifestyle of staying stationary unless they have a mission, while Rocket and Peter got started on preparing for their newest arrival.

-Time skip: 9 months-

It had been about five hours ago when Rocket had gone into the operating room. In true Rocket fashion amplified by the effects of the pregnancy he was yelling at Peter the whole way in until he had gone past the doors. Peter was sitting with Drax, Gamora, Groot, and his grandfather since then waiting for news of their new arrival. So when a doctor finally opened the door to the waiting room Peter bolted from his seat to face him.

"You can come see Rocket now." The doctor said curtly gesturing for Peter to follow him.

As Peter etered the hospital Room where Rocket was he noticed Rocket holding something or rather someone wrapped up in a light blue blanket. This sight got Peter across the room even faster.

"Rocket is that who I think it is?" Peter asked as he reached Rocket's bed. Rocket nodded with a smile tilting the bundle in his paws so that Peter could get a view of their child. It at first glance looked like a baby version of Rocket but upon further examination the child's fur was a lighter brown similar to Peter's own hair color, and it's body shape was closer to human than raccoon though still had all of Rocket's raccoon details like a muzzle, and the ears, and whiskers, etc... it was like someone took Rocket's looks and copied them onto a vaguely human body.

"Rocket, he... He's beautiful we made one hell of a kid there..." Peter said as he smiled down on their new son, he could tell the gender by the color blanket the hospital wrapped their child in.

"Your right Pete he really does have the best of both of our traits uou missed his eyes earlier they were stunning not sure if they will stay this way but he had your eyes... Well the color of them at least... What shall we name him?" Rocket asked.

"Orion..." Peter said with a content smile as he looked down at his son in his husband's arms. As Rocket nodded Gamora came in carrying Groot with Drax and Peter's Grandfather in tow.

"Hey guys, meet Orion..." Peter said stepping out of the way so that their friends could meet their new addition to their crazy little family. Everyone offered their congratulations to Peter and Rocket and greetings to little Orion.

While Peter and Rocket looked at each other and they knew their lives would never be the same again... And strangely enough both of them couldn't be happier than they were now. Rocket and Peter joined their hands. It was in that moment after looking down at his new son Peter felt he was ready to be a father it may be a new experence for him but so was being with Rocket. He loved both Rocket and Orion and he would forever.

(

Okay so as I stated in the summary the story is just beginning We have to see more of Orion and how his life effects the Guardians... The next story will pick up about 18 years after this one ended on the day of Orion's birthday. With little snippets of Orion's life growing up through memories shared during his birthday party...

Also I have a sidestory crossover planned where Rocket and Peter get sucked into a trip across time and space with The Doctor... Doctor Who that is. The sidestory is not necessary to read as much as just a story I want to write and anyone who is a Doctor Who fan is free to read it as are any of my readers who wish to read it.

So keep an eye out for both that side story and the third book in the Shooting Star saga and I hope now that the actual pregnancy thing is over everyone who wasn't a fan of it can still grow to love Orion over the course of the next book or two when you really get to see the son of Rocket and Peter Quill in action. Given who Orion Quill's parents are he certainly will have some interesting things about him which I am itching to showcase I may possibly get chapter 1 up sometime this week so you all can meet Orion...

Hope you all still love my series and the people who were against it can forgive me for the pregnancy segment I promise Orion should make up for it.

Thank you all again so much for staying with me this whole time.

until next time,

Nightfire.)


End file.
